The subject matter herein relates generally to battery systems, and more particularly, to service disconnect assemblies for battery systems.
High voltage electronic modules are used as power supplies, such as battery packs for automotive applications. The electronic modules typically include a service disconnect assembly for disconnecting high voltage power from the battery packs to the other components of the vehicle, such as the motor. An exemplary use for the service disconnect assembly is to disconnect the power to protect an operator or technician when servicing or repairing the electronic module, or to protect first responders to an accident. Typically, power terminals of the battery pack are connected to one another by a terminal interconnect associated with a service disconnect element. The terminal interconnect is removed with the service disconnect element to open the power circuit, thus breaking the flow path through the power circuit.
The service disconnect assemblies typically include a high voltage interlock (HVIL) sub-assembly that is adapted to allow or restrict the flow of high voltage based on the operating state of the HVIL sub-assembly. The HVIL sub-assembly consists of either a direct electrical connection or a sensor that senses the presence of a trigger element of the HVIL sub-assembly. When the direct electrical connection is made, or the presence of the trigger element is sensed, a signal is sent to a controller of the electronic module allowing the high voltage to flow through the power circuit. When the direct electrical connection is broken, or when the presence of the trigger element is no longer sensed, then the controller opens the power circuit to restrict the flow of high voltage through the electronic module.
Known service disconnects are mated and unmated by sliding the service disconnect between a mated position and an unmated position. In the unmated position, the service disconnect may be removed. As a safety precaution, the HVIL sub-assembly is unmated prior to the service disconnect being removed, such as to let the high voltage dissipate to avoid arcing between the terminal interconnect and the terminals when the terminal interconnect is removed. The technician is required to wait for a predetermined time period between unmating the HVIL sub-assembly and removing the service disconnect. Known systems have the technician use one tool for unmating the HVIL sub-assembly and then use another tool for removing the service disconnect, working under the theory that the time that it takes for the technician to get the second tool and then use the tool to remove the service disconnect is enough time for the high voltage to dissipate, making it safe to remove the service disconnect. However, such configurations are complicated and un-intuitive. Additionally, such configurations require the technician to have and use different tools, with the potential for loss of the tools. Additionally, with the need of a special tool to unmate the HVIL sub-assembly and remove the service disconnect, the possibility exists of not having the tool and thus not being able to disconnect the high voltage, which could be dangerous and/or time consuming.
A need remains for a service disconnect assembly that allows a technician or operator to safely remove a service disconnect from an electronic module. A need remains for a service disconnect assembly that allows a technician or operator to conveniently remove a service disconnect from an electronic module.